


Breakfast in Bed

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: It took a long time for Hide to eat in front of him. After some gentle persuasion from Kaneki, Hide agreed to, as long as Kaneki wouldn’t be shy about eating in front of him either, and as long as Kaneki cooked all the meals they would eat together.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some domestic stuff. Hope you like. :p

Strong coffee fueled Kaneki’s morning. He hummed as he moved around the kitchen, making a rolled omelette and setting the ingredients out to make the smoothie – strawberry and banana was Hide’s favourite. When the eggs were done and Kaneki started the blender, he heard a groan from the bedroom.

There was a dull thud as Hide threw Kaneki’s pillow through the open door, then some more groaning when the insistent, loud blender didn’t turn off. Kaneki huffed a little laugh, watching as the rest of the fruit was ground up, leaving the consistency smooth. He gave it a few more seconds before turning it off and pouring the mixture into a tall glass for Hide. He put a straw in it, then took it with the eggs and lots of napkins to the bedroom.

Hide was laying down with his face stuffed against the bed, holding a pillow over his head. He was still tangled in the blankets, his mismatched socks poking out of the bottom. When Kaneki sat down, Hide turned his face enough that Kaneki could see one eye poke out and look hesitantly at what Kaneki brought him.

“Do you want to stay here or eat in the kitchen?”

In answer, Hide huffed and sat up, hastily taking his bandana from the nightstand and tying it loosely around his neck. Then, he held out his hand. Kaneki smiled and handed him the smoothie, then held out the plate for Hide to take as well. After a few sips of the smoothie, Hide took some of the napkins and held them against the hole in his cheek, then started eating his eggs. He chewed on the side that was undamaged, tilting his head a little to that side as well.

Kaneki wanted to do nothing more than rest his head against Hide’s shoulder and play with his soft hair, which was stuck up in every direction. However, he kept his distance a foot or so away and started talking. He talked about the latest chapter of the book he was on, which he was reading while he waited for his morning coffee to finish brewing. Hide hummed a couple times between bites, sometimes reaching for the notebook he had on the nightstand. He had a few sentences prewritten at the front, all marked with different coloured tabs. He flipped to one.

_Tell me more._

It took a long time for Hide to eat in front of him. After some gentle persuasion from Kaneki, Hide agreed to, as long as Kaneki wouldn’t be shy about eating in front of him either, and as long as Kaneki cooked all the meals they would eat together.

When Kaneki finished talking about his book and Hide was almost done with his eggs, Hide flipped to a fresh page in the notebook and scribbled something down. Then he turned it to face Kaneki.

_Aren’t you eating too? Coffee doesn’t count as food._

“Not right now. I’m making hamburger steaks for dinner, so I’ll eat a lot later.” Hamburger steaks were one of Kaneki’s favourite things to make for them, not just because they were nostalgic for Kaneki, but because it was one of the few foods he could make for himself that looked like what he made for Hide as well. The human meat could be made into a patty, and Tsukiyama taught him how to make a nice sauce for it as well. When Kaneki made Hide’s version the normal way, the only way Kaneki could tell the two plates apart visually was by the fried vegetables Kaneki added to Hide’s.

Hide smiled a little, the unscarred side of his mouth lifting up. He held up the notebook again.

_Of course._

They sat quietly, Hide drinking his smoothie through his straw and Kaneki sipping his coffee. Hide sighed gently, shifting closer to Kaneki and resting his head on his shoulder, rubbing his uninjured cheek against the soft material of Kaneki’s shirt. In response, Kaneki did what he was aching to and ran his fingers through Hide’s messy hair.

As long as it took for them to eat together, it took even longer for them to sleep in the same bed. The both of them had nightmares. But while Kaneki generally wanted to be held or have some form of physical comfort afterward, Hide could not be touched. If he woke up in the middle of the night, he would often hurry off into the bathroom. Kaneki knew better than to follow him. While it hurt him to know he couldn’t offer comfort to Hide, he knew it was best for him to keep his distance while Hide calmed down. Most mornings Kaneki would wait for Hide to initiate contact, just in case Hide dreamed something that set him off.

And while they were in bed together, it took even longer for Hide to take the bandana from his face. He knew that when Hide slept by himself, he slept with it off, and Kaneki was sure he was more comfortable without it on. When Kaneki tentatively brought it up, knowing it was a sensitive subject, Hide just laughed a little and told Kaneki that if it was off, he would drool all over him. So Kaneki told Hide he always used to drool on him anyway.

A couple months later, Hide came and laid in bed with his bandana removed. The mechanism Hide used to talk was removed for the night as well, so he obviously didn’t want to talk about it. So all Kaneki did was smile and act like it was any other night. Hide didn’t sleep with his bandana again after that.

Hide hummed softly against Kaneki’s shoulder, holding his empty smoothie cup out. Kaneki took it and finished the last of his coffee, then juggled the two cups and ran his fingers through Hide’s hair one more time before he went to clean up.

As he did the dishes, he heard the shower running. It took Hide some time to get ready, so Kaneki was in no rush. He played Hide’s favourite playlist on his phone, full of American music and love songs. He sang along quietly, having memorized some of the ones Hide played frequently. After he was done and sitting at the table, drinking another cup of coffee, he heard the soft padding of feet against the linoleum behind him.

“Good morning.” Hide’s voice was mechanical sounding, but Kaneki could still hear him in the way he paced his words and the way he phrased things. Kaneki was _so_ incredibly thankful he was still able to hear Hide’s voice. And that Hide would still choose to speak to him after what Kaneki had done.

Hide draped his arms over Kaneki’s shoulders. Although Hide had the bottom of his face covered with the bandana, Kaneki could tell he was smiling. His eyes were filled with tenderness and crinkled around the edges.

Kaneki caught one of Hide’s hands that was around his waist and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the knuckles. “Good Morning.”


End file.
